Reina's Deception
Reina's Deception (Italian: L'inganno di Reina) is the fifteenth episode of the first season of the animated series, Angel's Friends. It was originally broadcasted in Italia 1 on October 30, 2009. Synopsis Reina rescues Maliki after he is knocked from the sky. Raf and Sulfus prepare for the Minotaur to attack them, but a shifting panel in the wall saves their lives. With her supporting him, the two venture towards a mysterious door with voices coming from behind it. Outside, Uri, Sweet, Kabale, and Cabiria have arrived to their location: a dark copy of the Golden School. Reina is not happy that they’ve arrived and Maliki, now conscious, is punished by her for his failure. She demands he try once more to defeat the intruders, this time by using the Black Sphere on himself. He is frightened that its poison could kill him but after she questions his loyalty to her, he agrees. Raf and Sulfus venture through the strange door and arrive in what seems to be a hallway of the Golden School. Sulfus ire relieved to be home, but faints from his injuries to Raf’s distress. She pleads for someone to help and is approached by copies of her friends who are skeptic of her desire to help a devil. Sulfus is taken to the infirmary and there, Professor Arkhan explains the devil’s condition. Raf lets slip her relief that he will be okay and Arkhan reminds her that a devil will never change their ways. He advices her to take a rest and await the doctor’s examination. The other angels and devils consider the best way to search this strange copy of their school but are confronted once more by Maliki. His attempts to blast them using the Back Sphere is ineffective, so, as a last resort, he turns the power on himself, transforming into a giant and capturing Urie in his clutches. At her request, the devils try to abandon her in search of Raf and Sulfus, which Sweet protests, but this was a part of Urie’s plan to distract Maliki while she frees herself. She traps him with her Flower Fly and joins the rest in their search. Raf, too anxious to lay around and wait, sneaks into the devil’s infirmary to see Sulfus. She is heartbroken at his injured state and sits by his bedside, crying over his unconscious form. She begs him to get better and leans in to kiss him while Reina watches on her video screens, coaxing her on. However, kiss is interrupted by the appearance of the others, and the room transforms back to the Challenge Room in the real Golden School. The females convene over this adventure and Raf explains her theories of the “witch” behind this spell. Sulfus awakens for which Raf is glad, though she declares that nothing happened for him to worry about. Reina is distraught that the kiss has failed to free her and takes her anger out on Maliki. Despite this set back, she remains determined to get those two to kiss each other. Educational Objectives *Teaching to be determined when you encounter difficulty *Teaching loyalty to friends. *Teaching us to stand together even in the darkest of times. Characters 'Angels' * Raf * Uri * Miki * Sweet * Arkhan * Angel Doctor (mentioned) 'Devils' * Sulfus * Cabiria * Kabale * Devil Doctor (mentioned) 'Enemies' * Reina * Maliki * Minotaur 'Earthly Ones' * Jennifer * Bad Girlz Attacks 'Sweet' * Sound Fly 'Cabiria' * Wild Fly 'Uri' * Flower Fly 'Maliki' * Black Sphere Category:Television episodes Category:Angel's Friends episodes